Trojan Love
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: Helen is bandaging Paris, she steps outside for a moment and Is swept away by a mysterious man,Paris goes after her...he must save her or her life will be the cost...It might get more intense and the rating might change and go up...
1. Swept away

Troy

This is my first fanfic ever…I really hope you like it!

Menelaus has already arrived and nearly slain Paris, Helen is

bandaging Paris whena mysterious man in a cloak slips past the

palace guards. He goes into the front doors and gently goes up

the freezing-cold marble steps in bare feet He stands outside Helen's room. As Helen

steps out to go get healing oil for Paris,She bumps into the

mysterious man( this is what the man has been waiting for)and tries to scream for Paris but the man's hand

is already over her mouth, he whispers

" Your coming with me" And pulls her away. He quickly and

silently descends down the steps as she struggles and tries to

scream. He seeks an alternative route past the guards and after a

minute of walking as Helen struggles, they are in the man's tent.

He throws her down to the floor and pulls out his sword, he

points it to her throat and whispers so only she can hear " If you

make a sound or try to leave, I will cut your throat and I don't

think Prince Paris would like that too much." She suddenly goes

silent. Already she is beginning to wonder who this man is and

what he wants with her.

" You want to know who I am?" He takes his dark green cloak

off and washes his face in the small basin. He is wearing a very

low cut and almost see-through shirt, and a very short metallic

skirt.

" Do you serve Menelaus? What do you want with me?"

" One question at a time, Helen my dear!" She is shocked and disturbed that he would speak her name and furthermore, call her 'dear'

His pale face is now washed but still unshaven, his long dirty

blonde hairs makes her think that she might…as soon as she

thinks it she shakes it out her head, she loves Paris and only

Paris.

" My name is Achilles, I serve no one and I don't want anything

to do with you, I—"

" He wants to be remembered" Helen turns her head to the left

to see who had spoken; She had not noticed the young girl in the

corner of the tent before.

Meanwhile

Paris cringed at the sight of his wound, which was now properly

bandaged, He wonders when Helen will be back. Oh how he

wants to see her face and hear the sound of her voice. He slowly

gets up, it pains him but he had to see where his beloved went,

it had already been an hour or so since she left. He opens the

door and he speaks her name softly, loudly and majestically. He

grabs a walking stick from inside the room and limps down the

hall, he limps down the marble steps and shouts her name to the

sky as if he were calling the power of the all the gods. This was

probably was not the best idea because Helen immediately

jumps up and shouts

" Paris, Help me." Achilles springs up from where he was sitting

and in a moment his sword is at her neck.

" One more word and your dead" The girl in the corner rushes to

Achilles side and pleaded with him

" Please, don't, Achilles please don't" Achilles pulled his sword

away from Helen's fair skin.


	2. The Plot Thickens

Achilles looked down at his love and tells her

" Get away" He shakes her off, drops his sword and walks over and picks up his cloak that was lying on the floor, the throws it to her and tells her silently what sh eis going to do, she quickly agrees because she knows she could easily be hurt.

" But Achilles-"

" But what?"

"Nothing" She puts the cloak on and leaves.

A hooded figure is approaching Paris.

"Helen, is that you, answer me"

Briseis takes off the hood and Paris quickly embraces her in a warm hug.

" Where is Helen and where were you? Are you Ok? What is the cut on your arm?"

" Paris calm down, I cannot tell you Helens whereabouts, I was a prisoner but I am now free, I'm fine and don't worry about me."

" Briseis, Tell me where Helen is"

" I can't, he'll kill you, he's a much stronger fighter, even stronger than Menelaus, and he is surely the best fighter of our time."

" Why does he have Helen?"

" That I cannot say…"

He shouted her name.

" Helen, answer me, I will save you"

" She can't answer, if she moves or makes a sound he will kill her"

Paris wanted to go save her but surely if Menelaus can defeat him easily, he is no match for the great and powerful Achilles.

" Paris, I love him"

" You hear that Achilles? Briseis loves you! Just as I love Helen, please return her to me"

"Paris don't say that!" She was getting upset.

Achilles sat in his tent listening to what Paris shouted, He glanced at Helen and started laughing. He shouted back;

" Return her to you, and what If I don't? What will you do then Prince?"

Paris looked over and Briseis and sighed.

" I cannot do anything, come inside you need rest and your wound needs to be treated"

Paris went inside as Briseis followed.

Achilles laughed at the pathetic prince. Helen stood up and said;

" What do you want with me you cruel…cruel……..beautiful..…man"

" Menelaus wants you" He said as he took a grape from his fruit dish and pooped into his mouth.

" Helen I think its time we slept"

" I will never share a bed with anything as filthy as you!" She spat at him and backed away.

He stood up, took of his shirt and said

" Are you sure sweetie?"

" I only love PARIS!"

" You don't have to love me, not even like me…you just have to put up with me"

He pulled her close to him as she struggled to get away.

" Let go you filth!"

A piercing scream escaped her lips as he chuckled.


	3. How far will we go for the ones we love?

Paris runs out to the sound of Helens scream and shouts to Achilles

" If you hurt her I'll kill you, I 'll kill the one you love"

Achilles was just about to plant a kiss on Helen but he quickly shouted back

" Kill your own cousin, You can't Kill me, You can't find me you can only hear Helen scream and you will never hear her again if you approach me, you might see her……."

He waited a moment for the princes reaction before saying the final word

"…………Dead"

He waited a moment Paris runs out to the sound of Helens scream and shouts to Achilles

" If you hurt her I'll kill you, I 'll kill the one you love! I will find a way to defeat you Achilles! Mark my words, If you touch her….I swear to all the gods…I'll………murder you in your sleep………DO NOT LAY A HAND ON HER………………….." That night Paris didn't sleep; He trained, to kill the one man he hated the most……. Achilles.

Helen was pinned to the ground of the tent and Achilles was lying on her. Achilles pondered his fate and chuckled, he whispered close to Helens ear.

" He doesn't know my secret, You see Helen, we have something in common, You are a goddess and my mother was a goddess, NO mortal can kill me save for one place, But I'm not going to tell you where because you might slaughter me in the night"

Out of the silence of the night one woman screamed, Achilles jumped up.

" I know that voice, he can't be hurting his own cousin…"

"Scream again, please Scream"

" Paris…. Achilles will not trade Helen for me, he does not love me"

" Scream again!"

" I don't want to"

" You would wouldn't you…. you would kill me to have Helen back…………" She ran away tears streaming down her face.

Achilles looks down at Helen and wonders ifshe is worth the trade.

" Menelaus would kill me" he muttered

" I thought no mortal could" Helen had an idea.

" Achilles, you know…. if you live forever than why go after a mortal? I'll live forever" Helen hoped it would work and in the silence of the night she would escape from Achilles and Briseis would take her place.

Paris ran after his cousin. He grabbed her by the arm before she reached her room and he had to do this, as much as he loved his cousin he knew he loved Helen more and if anything there was the same love between Briseis and Achilles. If this was the only way he could have Helen back he had to do it. It was a risk he was willing to take.He threw his cousin down to the floor and his sword was at her neck.

"Paris! What are you doing! STOP" She screamed, she shivered in terror and screamed again... he wouldn't, he couldn't!

Achilles ran out of his tent, rushed back and said

" Helen if you move or make a sound I WILL kill you and PARIS!"

He ran to the palace barrier and shouted

" So this is how it's going to be? You hurt her and HELEN will die, come out and fight like a man"

" Paris, Achilles can not die! Do not fight him"

" T ell him you are safe, now!" He said as he threw the sword across the room.

" Achilles, I am Safe, He did not hurt me but if you hurt Helen HE WILL!"


	4. Achilles' Love

" I cannot return Helen to you, it against Menelaus' wishes"

" Achilles do you love me?"

" More than anything"

" Then do not listen to Menelaus!" As Briseis shouted this Achilles was already back on the beach.

" He cannot love you cousin" Paris spoke in sorrow. Tears rolled down his cousin's fair skin as she ran to her room. Paris followed her to her room.

Achilles stared to the sky as he lay on the sandy beach, he saw a shooting star and he wished to be remembered. The tide brought the salt water to his ankles and back to the sea. If only life was easier.

Helen paced the tent, plotting her escape plan; she peered out of the tent entrance and saw Achilles lying there. She slipped on a cloak; she had escaped from Menelaus, escaping from Achilles would be the same. She peered once more and he was gone this was her chance, she closed her eyes and took a step forward but to her surprise a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pushed back into the tent.

" Think you can escape?" said Achilles in a whisper. Helen knew that Achilles would have her head for trying to escape.

" I was merely going outside to see you and the sky,two very beautiful things. Helen hoped it would work and the minute Achilles is asleep she will be back with Paris.

" Beautiful?" He looked up at her amazing eyes and perfectly combed hair. She leaned forward and kissed him, causing him to back out of the tent in shock and amazement.

" Don't you 'only love Paris', as you said you did?"

" The gods have bewitched me to love you! At first I didn't want to but now I can't deny it!" Achilles would have never lived to see the day that he was not interested in a woman when she was drawn to him.

" Listen Helen…I can't give you what you want ok?"

" But…then why do you still keep me in your tent? Send me to Menelaus and get my death over with." Tears formed in her eyes.

" I don't want you to die, it's not that you're not beautiful its just…."

"…..your heart lies with someone else and you want to be with her…..I know that feeling but it is magnified a million times for me, let me go back to the one I love and he will not hurt Briseis."

" I cannot let you go! Menelaus will kill me!"

" No man can kill you and by the way, wear more protection on your heel honey"

" How did you?" Helen released a sinister chuckle.

" Achilles, if you don't let me go…. Paris will kill Briseis and then I will be to scared to love him and WE will live out our everlasting days together! Is that what you want? come letme sleep with you,we explore the land of dreamstogether." That one word had always triggered Achilles, 'together' he said to himself…He did have the most beautiful woman in front off him…. why not take advantage of it?

"Paris, Achilles can die…in one place" Paris listened to his cousin's tears through the wooden door.

" Where?"

" His….heel" Paris could kill him,his archery wasn't that bad, he had been training since he was young....

" One last thing cousin, where do I find him?"

"YOUR NOT GOING TO KIL HIM ARE YOU?"

"Of course….."

"Paris no…"

"Where is he?"

"The tent by the shore."


	5. COME

Paris walked along the beach until he came to the last tent.

"Achilles" He shouted at the tent, seeing if he got the right one. He opened the curtain and to his horror saw Helen kissing Achilles. He was shocked and heartbroken and then distraught.

"Helen?" He asked depressed.

Helen immediately pulled away from Achilles to face Paris, her eyes filled with tears. She ran to him and clung to him.

" Oh Paris! You've come at last!" She smiled.

"Were you?" He gulped "Kissing another man?" He said with difficulty. He pulled her off of him.

"Oh Paris my love!" She began to cry. "I didn't mean to, I thought if I pretended to like him, that I could sneak away in the night and come to you!" She went down on her knees.

"Please forgive me!" She bowed her head. "I tried to go to you! Thank the gods you are here now!"

"I forgive you, but please never do that again and please rise."

Achilles observed them and then spoke

" I'm not going to let you leave!"

Paris tried to reason with him

"Come with us, Bresies will be yours and she said you don't serve the Greeks, then why not serve the country of the women you love?" Paris said smiling. He put his arm around Helen; she had risen to his height.

"NO Helen stays here!" Achilles exclaimed.

"Fine have it your own way" He pushed Helen away and took out his bow and arrow. He pulled the arrow back and aimed at Achilles.

"Go ahead, weak prince!" Paris released and the arrow landed 1 inch away from Achilles' heel.

"I AM NOT WEAK" Paris shouted.

"What, how did you know?" Achilles yelled in horror.

"Come with us, fight for the Trojans, Bresies will be yours forever!"

"I can't" he replied quickly.

"Paris, lets go my love, leave him" Helen tugged on Paris' arm.

"NO" Paris said strongly and then faced Achilles to say " I will Kill you if you don't come!"

"You hate me, all you care about is Helen, you would have hurt Bresies for Helen"

"I'll kill her, if you don't come with us!"

"What?" Achilles began.

"Paris!" Helen cried.

" I swear to Aries and Apollo, I WILL!"

"No, I can't come" Achilles looked down to the ground.

"Paris, let him be, why do you care darling?" she ceased crying and looked up at him.

"Send her to me then, I will not fight for the Greeks or Trojans."

"Achilles, it is the only way, I know what it is to be in love, _we _would risk anything, you know that Troy will burn and Bresies will die, but if you come..she will be yours forever. Be a brother in war with me!" He extended his hand to Achilles after the tiring speech.

"I don't know" Achilles replied.

"Paris we must leave!" She spoke.

"I'll come to you-"

"NO, I don't want to leave you!"

"If you loved me, you would go!" she reluctantly left the tent. Already he missed her.

Achilles was about to wash his face in the basin, paying no attention to Paris but they heard a piercing shriek of a woman.


	6. No H arm done

Paris' heart raced, he dashed outside, and to his horror Helen was nowhere to be seen. Did Menelaus finally take her! NO!

He ran back into the tent for a last word with Achilles.

" My offer stands firm, it is your choice to accept and have Bresies or for both of you do die in this war" He ran out again, turning everyway, trying to find her, if he shouted her name it would only make it worse. He bowed his head.. Where was she? No. Helen!

Helen crept behind him and landed a kiss on his back. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

"Guess who?" She said. He turned around, picking her up into the air he spun in a circle.

"Helen! Darling! But then. Who screamed?"He asked curiously.

"it sounded like it came form the castle!"She said calmy.

"BRESIES!" Paris said too loud.

Achilles ran out at the sound of her name. He ran in the direction of the castle, Helen and Paris sprinting after him. They reached the castle walls and the guards raised the alarm to fight Achilles off.

"He's with me!" Paris said and they let him pass. All 3 of them rushed up the stairs, Paris took over as Achilles reluctantly followed since he did not know the way. They stormed intoher room, Agamemnon held Bresies at the neck, a sword to her chest. Achilles shouted in anger,you could tell he was furious. Paris immediately shot an arrow at Agamemnon hitting his arm and causing him to let go of the sword. Which falling, just nearly missed Bresies' foot. She gasped in fear as Agamemnon tightened the grip around her neck, slowly killing her.

"NO!" Achilles hollered. Tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't move, petrified,. Paris realized this just in time and shot another arrow, which hitAgamemnon's other arm, the one he held her by. He released his grip. Bresies took her chance; she kicked him and ran to Paris for safety. She hugged him and then turning to Achilles, fell into his arms joyously. He embraced her for a moment and then came to his senses, he pulled away and drew out his sword, and racing towards Agamemnon he killed him with a single stroke.

The Greek captain was dead but not for a country, it was for the love of a woman.

Paris stared at Achilles.

"You must teach me to fight like that!"

"I shall! As long as I stay in Troy" he smirked and kissed Bresies enthusiastically.

* * *

The war was finally over. The Trojans had defeated the Greeks, with a little help from Achilles.. Odysseys had been killed by Paris before he came with the pointless idea of carving a wooden horse………...pft what would that have done?it wouldn't change history or anything, the trojans would have still won. GO TROY!

Paris become King once Priam died andAPris forgave Achilles for his brother's death once Achilles apologized.. Achilles obviously become the war captain and a good friend of Paris', almost like abrother except a more good looking and stronger brother. Bresies and Achilles had lots of Kids, who of course played with Paris and Helen's 5 children. Ahh the good old days.

* * *

Well so long, I hope you enjoyed spending your time reading a pointless story about Achilles and Paris. Check out y other fanfics. If you didn't like the end, i'll be happy to write an alternative one..juust R&R

Cherrie-Chick


End file.
